


寓言诗 (The Allusive Psalm)

by An_empty_library



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Jobs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, M/M, sub-dirty-talk, sub-role-playing, threeway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_empty_library/pseuds/An_empty_library
Summary: 朋友说想看战士喷奶，于是，咳咳，就是一篇奶香的肉文啦。
Relationships: 战士/诗人（他）/精灵





	寓言诗 (The Allusive Psalm)

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】标题说明：中英文标题并不是互相对应，其实英文的“The Allusive Psalm”更能表达我的意思，它的直译可以理解为：有影射意义、或暗指含义的赞美诗。中文上为了言简意赅取了近似含义，但两者不是相等的。顺便澄清，并不存在——至少我写这篇的时候不存在——“寓言诗”这种文学体裁，所以只是纯属为了剧情需要。  
> 【2】文中*标记对话为精灵语。  
> 【3】以此文献给我的朋友“红海豚”。

“是所有的战士盔甲下都穿这么多衣服，还是......”他盯着深发战士褪下三层外衫，“......只有你？”战士正把第四层拉到胸口，当见到濡湿的内衫前襟露出时，他的喉结滚动着，吞下口水。  
内衫贴得那么紧，严严实实包裹着战士的身体，勾勒出胸膛上的浑圆轮廓；衣物又被撑得那么满，胸前一片打起横褶来，像随时都会被涨破一般；衣料又是那么薄，胸前两点深红的凸起简直就是地图上的红标，“在这”——醒目地标识着，可是，想吧，制地图的人勘察数年小心翼翼才确定了目的地的位置，而只把这层衣服穿上，乳尖的坐标就自动绘制出来了。  
“你一定要每次都问一遍还是怎么？”战士语气中带着些躁怒。尽管如此，这依旧是战士温和的样子。  
战士的声音在他听来过于轻柔，他本以为扛着巨斧的人声音也会如他的武器一般粗犷，落在听者的耳朵里是沉甸甸的，像要在鼓膜上砸个坑一样，但眼前人并非如此，战士的声音一直是软绵绵的。  
他浅浅一笑，当作回答。  
战士脱下内衫，把它在手中卷成团，一扬手把衣团向他砸去。  
薄薄的衣物像朵云似的飘了过来，他单手一抬，轻松地抓住了云朵。两手将这皱巴巴的云团展开后，他闭上眼睛，一把将鼻子扎进这片湿乎乎的云朵里使劲地嗅。那上面满是乳香的气味。一时间，他甚至想，如果像拧衣服那样去狠狠拧紧这片云，它说不定还能淌下几滴奶水来。  
但如果只是为了奶水，他完全不需要从衣服下手。  
“只有你吗，不是说两个人的吗？”战士已经走到他面前，赤裸着，挥手一拽，他手中的云便飞离了，但是那股乳香的味道仍然弥漫在他周围，非但没有减弱，反而更加浓郁。  
“两个人，我和你，才更好。”他仍旧闭着眼睛，像是还对那朵云念念不忘，但双手已经缓慢地向上移动，轻车熟路地向该去的地方靠拢，它们贴在战士鼓胀胀的胸脯上，让两边的乳头卡进指缝间。他似乎觉得那朵云又回来似的，只是变得更加厚重饱满、汁水淋漓，更加令人爱不释手。  
“什么意思啊，他不来了？”  
“不，他不会错过他的机会。”多余的人还没到，趁此时机，他还可以独享战士片刻。  
这么久之后，他终于能够克制住自己，尽管那个念想还是一直占据着他的头脑，天知道他有多想狠狠拧紧手中这两团软肉。那些白色的琼浆玉露准会从上面那两个可爱的乳尖不断淌出，然后汇成一条乳白色的水流，一条香喷喷的小溪，一条令诸神也俯看的银河之线！  
诸神在上，他竟能克制住自己。  
但他还能克制多久？他的手指已经不自觉地动，轻轻地揉，慢慢地按，惊讶于掌中之物可人的柔软。他的惊讶一如初见，可他却觉得战士的胸肌却比当初触摸时更软、更涨。他睁开眼，遇上向往已久的画面：饱涨的乳头禁不住手指灵巧的挑逗和亲昵的呼唤，再也无法做到隐藏深处的秘密，忍不住倾吐乳白的情话。奶白色的蜜液垂在深红的花蕾旁，被深红的光环衬托着，等到圆滚了，才顺着皮肤悠悠荡下，翻越一根根肋骨，接近他的双唇，他伸出舌头去欢迎，还不满足，又去追寻它的来路，一直向上，吻到战士左胸上。

这时，从战士身后的黑暗里，有一个颀长的暗影走出来，径直贴上战士的后背，头落在战士的颈肩。  
“*我来迟了。”精灵在战士耳边低语。“*已经涨得难受了吧。”精灵伸手抚上战士的右胸，在上边使劲儿捏了一把，乳头立刻向外冒出奶水。  
战士的呼吸立刻急促了，他的精灵语还不成熟，后半句半听半猜。  
“*我在等呢。”战士说。  
“*我们在等呢。”擦去了唇角的湿润，他修改了战士的话，回答那精灵。啧，独享的时光还真是短暂。  
精灵俯视着看他，目光似是轻蔑，说：“*真不明白你在这儿磨磨蹭蹭的干什么，还硬的起来的话，就和我们到床上去。”说完，他把战士拦腰抱起，扛在肩上，走到床边。  
战士落在软榻上后，精灵俯下身子，投下一片暗影在战士金色的眼睛前。  
“我渴极了。”精灵低低地呼出音节，声音仿佛是脱水般喑哑的。  
金色的眼睛忽然垂下，默许了。  
于是，精灵抓着右边的花房，将嘴贴在上面，如饥似渴地吮吸，这种急切与其说是出于恋人之间的激情，倒不如说是近乎折磨般的粗暴。  
简直像是一场刑审。  
弓着身子的怪物匍匐在战士胸前，用粗糙的舌苔和坚硬的牙齿作为刑具，向敏感的花朵拷问内藏的秘密。出来吧，舌头说，出来吧，牙齿说，不然由你好受的，他们一起说。舌头卷着、牙齿扯着，禁不住摧残，花朵大把大把吐露他乳白色的秘密，然后牙齿和舌头把他们的战利品送到口腔深处，溶进胃液。但是此时，泡在荷尔蒙里的大脑却说，还不够！  
还不够！舌头说。  
还不够！牙齿说。  
于是，野蛮的索取下，秘密流个不停。  
还不够，精灵想，如被魇住一般，只想索求更多。  
花朵抽搐着身子挣扎，但是也无法逃脱，因为身型不占优势，只能继续被更庞大的形体包裹着、压制着。随着最后的秘密已经流空，而索取仍未停下，深红的花朵扭曲着，皮开肉绽。精灵只顾着倾听秘密，忽视了战士越发艰涩的喘息声，直到尝到铁锈的味道，才发觉游戏过了头，于是收敛起锋芒，转而用唇的亲吻向战士道歉，用同样柔软之处给予慰藉。

精灵和战士纠缠的身体擦出一星火，一下子跳到他的眼睛里，接着，他感觉有什么东西在他心里烧起来，不见火光、却能使人嗅到焦糊的烟味似的悄悄地阴燃。他见精灵在战士胸脯上胡乱地蹭来蹭去，又把脑袋从战士肿胀的胸肌移到潮湿的颈项，最后挪到耳边，大概对战士说了什么，他没能听清，但之后，他却听到战士呼唤着他的名字。战士背对着精灵跪直身子。“到我面前来。”战士说。  
他走到战士面前。  
“我应当取悦你的，忘了吗？”战士的双唇蠕动，发出绵软诱人的音符。人人都说战士以狂怒为力量，可是眼下这名战士，竟温顺的像只小羊。  
可他的心还是怦怦直跳，恍如行驶在多礁的海域，自己能顶住风浪侵袭，但高空中盘旋而下既危险又动人的歌声，蛊惑着人不顾一切抛下理智，只管解放最原始的、最野蛮的、最淫乱的、和最暴虐的欲望。  
他本可以牢牢卡着战士的头，然后撬开他的嘴，将自己的勃起直插入那狭窄的、湿热的喉管深处，不断抽送，两颗肉球也不断冲撞战士的双唇；他会一直撞击，让战士的牙齿都发颤、下颌的肌肉都发酸，喉咙悬垂的小舌都发肿，直到他的勃起上满是亮晶晶的口水，直到他看见战士的脖颈像少妇的孕肚那样饱涨，或者更妙的是，直到他的战士品尝他的味道，以至于他再次亲吻战士的时候，他也能尝到自己的味道。为什么不呢？漠视求饶的抽噎和因痛苦而生的泪水，把心凝固得比石头还要硬、烧得比欲望还要热，使其中那些诸神赞誉的美德统统蒸发掉，投入到全然的放纵中去，加入酒神信众的行列，任由肉欲的念头支配自己，去撕裂眼前一切肉体，或者对于现在这情况而言，用自己的勃起捅穿一颗英勇的头颅。  
可之后怎么办？疯狂的欢愉终将以疯狂收场。之后，任由他书写多少赞美诗，诸神都不会原谅他。  
于是，他只好将目光停驻在战士的身上，让他告诉他该如何做、如何侍奉他的神灵。  
战士抬手拢起胸前两团软肉，贴上了他半硬的勃起，让他的勃起夹在两瓣饱满的胸肌中，然后上下抖动身体，像一只用独特舞姿摇摆求偶的鸟儿。  
两团胸瓣颤抖、跳动，活泼地一拥而上 ，这一刻，他突然心生疑问——  
——告诉我，鸟儿，为什么酒神竟还没有把你从我身边掳走，去用你的胸瓣为他榨取葡萄汁呢？如果放一串红葡萄在这胸间，战士一定会像挤弄他的勃起一样挤弄水果，然后紫红的浆液会从深缝中流出来，如同神子的血从他心口处的伤中流出来那般；也许其中还会混夹奶水，让甘甜的汁液更添风味！只可惜他的手中没有酒杯和葡萄，这多遗憾，否则他也能尝一尝神食仙馐，恍若受邀加入众神的晚宴！  
射在我胸上，鸟儿金色的眼睛仿佛这样恳求他。  
胸间的勃起片刻又涨大了几分。  
“这次你想怎么写？”战士问。  
当看到战士低头，伸出舌头去舔夹在胸肌间勃起的头部时，他的呼吸被夺走了。  
好一条有趣的舌头，竟比诗人的手指更灵巧。  
他变成了一件乐器，鲜红的舌头正在他的勃起上弹奏，也许是一首轻快的小步舞曲，而唯一的乐声就是他的喘息。  
哈，原来舌头不仅是美食家，更是音乐家。  
他好不容易才找回了呼吸，他的心又重新在胸膛内跳动起来。  
“寓言诗。”  
战士将他的勃起含得更深。

在战士身后，精灵也像战士一样直跪，他把自己的双腿稳稳地嵌入战士的腿间，让自己的两个膝盖分别挨着战士的双膝。  
精灵啐了口唾液喷到手上，就直接将粘糊糊的手指插入战士的身体，就着口水操干战士的后穴。  
“中原民族常说，人的身体是座神庙。”精灵的鼻息喷战士的后颈上，又酥又痒，让人双腿发软。“现在，你的神庙接待着两位访客呢。”  
战士无法说话，只吐出含混的呜咽回应精灵。  
听到这里，他接过精灵的话。“一位访客是信徒，而另一位，”他把视线移到精灵身上，“是强盗。”  
听了这话，精灵扬起眉角，冲着他狡黠一笑，“我就当是您对我的赞美了，信徒先生。”  
他没有回应精灵，继续说：“两客虽然同来拜访，但是并非同行或者同伍。”  
“信徒在神庙前驻足，他完全为这建筑吸引。”精灵接着他说，似乎是决定了要与他轮流叙述。  
“而强盗则绕到神庙后，”他说，同时，他见精灵抽出手指，握上硬涨的勃起，“从那里，他破门而入。”他继续道。  
战士身体立刻绷紧了，差点没收住牙齿。  
他的勃起几乎擦上齿尖，颤栗像阵电流传遍他全身。不，不是现在，这首诗还没有收尾。  
“信徒深深迷恋着这神圣的造物，因为他的美丽如此惊心动魄，”精灵的声音变得艰涩，呼吸更加粗重，“大理石筑为其肌肉，玄武岩作他的发，砖墙中藏有熔融的岩石般的血液，砖石下深埋战神的骨骼......”  
他感觉战士的喉咙紧缩了，不知是被精灵的描述打动，还是出于后穴受到猛烈侵犯的痛苦。他轻轻抚上战士的头，手指没入碎发中摩挲，希望这样能给他的战士带来些安慰。  
“进来后，强盗暴虐的侵袭一刻也不停息。”他的眼睛追随着精灵的动作。“强盗冲撞着这座神庙的每个角落，每座神像上都有他亵渎的痕迹。全身的、半身的、主神的、神使的，在强盗眼中，皆无价值，统统沦为他淫威下的奴隶......”  
之后，他的声音和精灵的声音交叠，连同勃起搅动唾液的连音、肉体撞击肉体的清响、喘息在撞击下变成的断断续续的、既使人心疼、又令人听不够的美妙颤音，密密地织在一起，织成一片乱耳的旋律。  
“风神会钻进神庙的身体倾泄神威，月神与他在睡梦中交欢，就连神王也藏起容颜来与他幽会......”  
“没有翅膀的雕像被强盗一刀砍掉头颅，有翅膀的雕像被他先斩断翅膀，再砍掉头颅......”  
“......与神庙相比其他圣地无不失色.....不过一抔黄土上的枯架.....”  
“......强盗没有侍奉的神灵......失去翅膀和身体的基路伯在他的脚底无声哭泣......”  
“......他感叹神庙庄严的神威......”  
“......他此行只为神庙中的宝藏而来......”  
突然，一声尖锐的啜泣喝止了这旋律，它从战士的咽喉里挣扎着爬出，逃出嘴边时这声音已然成为变调的哀鸣。  
他不知道发生了什么，也许是战士在为被毁的神像而悲哀，或者——  
看到精灵的反应，他才明白过来。  
“哈，在这儿。”  
——是精灵撞对了位置。  
精灵重重地吐着音节，左手环抱在战士腰间，但右手已经握上战士身下的挺立上下套弄，然后说：“强盗终于发现了*法柜的藏身之地。”精灵不再叙述信徒，专注于耸动身体不断冲锋，吸气更深、呼气更重。慢慢地，战士的呻吟里也隐约带上欢愉的尾音。  
战士陷入快感的狂潮中，可能已经无心听他颂诗了，他无奈地想。  
忽然，战士抬起湿淋淋的眼睛看着他，目光半是质问半是渴求，似是在问：  
我的信徒在哪里？  
他像是被沉入水中，向水面上看去——  
“但信徒心中，最打动他的美，还是神庙的永恒。”他不禁继续道。  
——隔着气泡和涟漪，他望见了深空中的太阳。  
“辗转于岁月的波潮中，经历了无数战事的洗礼，他仿佛不受侵扰一般......”  
战士低吼着射在精灵手中。  
“......神庙依旧矗立在原地，犹如任谁都不能撼动的石中剑......”  
精灵最后大力地抽送了几下，把环抱在战士腰间的手臂收得更紧，粗喘着将种子散入战士的身体内。  
“......信徒甚至相信神庙就是神的化身，于是，他对着神庙祈祷，他说，若能...”  
他释放出一阵断断续续的呻吟，伴随着一声长长的呼叹。  
高潮后，他凝视着疲惫的战士，无比温柔地，吐出绵长的轻语，“...得您厚爱...”  
精灵依旧抱着战士，他把埋头在战士的颈肩，接着说：“...*我已获至宝。”


End file.
